


You Don't Look Like The Type

by devil_tattoo



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Chapter 2 is smut, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Its so historically inaccurate lets call it an AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, mick isn't in it, not sure what happened there, pre-motley crue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_tattoo/pseuds/devil_tattoo
Summary: “You should be running away right now, you don’t know who I am or what I might have done if the situation had gone differently.”It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason Tommy chose to ignore it. Of course, the smart thing would be to not invite over the man who'd held a switchblade to his neck, but Tommy always figured that the smart thing and the interesting thing were rarely the same. He had been thinking about this man and his beautiful, fearful green eyes for two long weeks, and he absolutely needed to know more.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I'd love some feedback! It started as an original character work so that's why the history is very wrong, please overlook this!

The accident wasn’t his fault. Really, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Okay, maybe he’d been the last one to open the bag and perhaps he’d forgotten to close it after, but really Gretchen was at fault, she was after all, extremely clumsy. Actually, Gretchen had been hired by Steve, so maybe it was his fault. Anyways.

There was flour everywhere. Literally everywhere. The bakery was coated, top to bottom, wall to wall with the stuff. The customers were now wearing a thin layer of it, Gretchen was covered, and the chubby manager, Steve, looked reminiscent of the Pillsbury Doughboy. Except angrier. Much angrier. 

Currently, Steve was locked in a staring contest, shock and rage had rendered him speechless. Gretchen met his eyes, lower lip trembling. She hadn’t meant to drop the bag of flour, obviously, and it was just bad luck that she had dropped it underneath the ceiling fan behind the counter. 

Tommy felt a tickle in his nose, flour dust causing the urge to sneeze. He tried to hold it back, lest he break the intense glare of Steve and be the catalyst that begins the inevitable yelling. The tickle continued, more persistent until Tommy could no longer take it, and let out an echoing sneeze.

As expected, Steve began to scream about clumsiness, running an establishment, and “one too many screw-ups.” Tommy shook the flour from his long mess of wavy hair, restoring it to its dark brown hue. He wandered camly back towards the oven, where his batch of cookies had turned a perfect golden colour. He began to hum as he pulled his masterpiece out of the oven, a feeble attempt to drown out the yelling. He felt a little bit bad for Gretchen, but she was a spoiled brat anyways and never pulled her weight at work.

“Lee!” Steve barked from the front. Tommy sighed and went to the now empty front of the bakery, he already knew what was coming. The bell on the door rang and Tommy watched as Gretchen bolted out into the street, her purse in her arms. 

“I need you to clean this up and close tonight, I’m going home before I pop a blood vessel in my forehead,” Steve huffed, “Make sure you write down on the schedule what time you finish up at.” With the exception of when he dealt with Gretchen, Steve was a fair manager, if demanding at times.

“Cool,” Tommy responded. He didn’t love his job but he was grateful for the extra hours because money had been tight ever since he moved to Los Angeles six months previous. He took the first job he could get and barely made enough money to pay his half of the rent for the shabby apartment he shared with his high school best friend, Vince. 

Moving out to Los Angeles had been a no brainer for both of them. Vince was a hedonistic party animal, and had been dreaming of bartending and pulling chicks ever since puberty. Tommy was a completely different story. Raised in a suburban wasteland, he had always been on the path his parents set up for him. Not that he didn’t appreciate their hard work and the privileged life they provided for him, but he was categorically not cut out for picket fences and a desk job. Ever since Tommy was a teen, he’d been a lanky ball of energy, impulsivity, and enthusiasm, and was obsessed with making music. Luckily having loving parents meant that moving to Los Angeles and pursuing music was (reluctantly) accepted as the path he was choosing for himself. Unlike Vince, Tommy was primarily motivated by passion for creative pursuits, although the partying was a very welcome bonus.

The front door bell rang once more as Steve gave a half-hearted wave and left Tommy alone. This was the best part of the day as far as he was concerned. The large front windows of the bakery revealed the warm glow of the evening summer sun which cast rays into the store that illuminated the flour haze in the air. Bounding over to the stereo, he decided to rock out while he finished his closing duties and cleaned the impossibly large flour mess. 

Two hours later the sun had set and Tommy locked up the bakery and set off with his usual small bag of day old baking in his backpack. He was lost in thought as he walked, wondering if Vince had earned enough tips the night before to buy them a better stereo. Concentrating on mental math so hard meant that Tommy didn’t notice the figure dart out from the shadows and come up behind him.

An arm wrapped around Tommy’s neck, and he yelped in shock as he was roughly pulled backwards into a dark alley. He thrashed and swung his arms wildly in an attempt to punch the mugger, but his fists couldn’t connect. The stranger pushed Tommy against the alley wall and held him there with one hand over his mouth and a switchblade hovering over his neck. Panic ran ice cold through Tommy’s veins as he felt the cool blade rest against his jugular, and he finally got a look at his mugger. Peering out from long, jet back bangs were vibrant green eyes narrowed with aggression, and a mouth pulled up into a feral snarl. In any other circumstance, Tommy would have found him devilishly handsome, he was exactly Tommy’s type. When Tommy met the man’s eyes, he could just barely process another emotion in them; fear. 

“Where’s your wallet?” Growled the mugger, “Don’t move, just tell me.”

Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes and his heart dropped. When the man took his hand from Tommy’s mouth, his words shook, “it’s in my back pocket, but dude there- there’s no money in it.”

“Fuck,” the raven haired man cursed, and slammed his fist against the wall next to Tommy’s head. Tommy flinched and tears began to fall from his eyes, he tried to prepare for his attacker to panic and stab him. 

The mugger muttered a long string of “fuckfuckfuckfuck,” under his breath and then refocused on Tommy's face. Surprise momentarily softened his features as he took in the tears on Tommy’s cheeks. 

“Look man, I won’t hurt you as long as you cooperate,” he spoke quietly, “What’s in the backpack?”

“M-my apron and a bag of bread and shit. Please take the f-food and let me go dude.”

“Don’t move,” the attacker warned again. He used his free hand to pull the backpack open next to Tommy’s shoulder and fished out the bag of baking. He dropped it next to his feet and reached into Tommy’s back pocket, pulled out the wallet and checked that it was empty. He dropped it at their feet and picked up the bag of baking again. With a mumbled, “Sorry about this man,” the mugger took off at a run, and disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

Tommy crumpled to the dirty ground, gasping with relief. He sat there and shook for a good ten minutes, coming down from the adrenaline high. When his hands stopped shaking and the headache set in, he picked up his backpack and resumed the walk home.

The mugging played over and over in his head. He was generally a hot-headed guy, and without the switchblade he likely would’ve tried to fight the guy off but the threat of being stabbed in the neck was enough to stop him. Only six months in LA meant that he still possessed some remnants of innocence, it was the first time he’d ever felt like he was in physical danger. 

When he arrived back at the apartment, Tommy was thankful that Vince was at work so he could collapse into bed immediately. He sunk into a restless sleep, dreaming of growled threats and green eyes tinged with fear.

/////

Tommy moved on from the mugging fairly quickly, chalking it up to bad luck and an initiation to living in a big city. What he did struggle to forget, however, was his attacker’s face. The image appeared in his mind every time he tried to go to sleep, that shockingly handsome face inches away from his own. In every spare moment, his idle mind was transfixed on that beautiful man and fear in his green eyes.

Two weeks later, Tommy had gone to the dingy bar where Vince worked, to take advantage of the “free” beer that Vince kept sneaking him. When he felt pleasantly buzzed, Tommy figured it was time to head home. He stepped outside and decided to stop for a smoke before he started walking. With the first puff, he dropped his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, taking in the quiet moment.

A low voice interrupted his bliss, “Hey man, can I bum a smoke?”

“Sure dude.” 

Tommy pulled his half empty pack out and turned to offer one to the stranger. His stomach somersaulted when he was met with a familiar beautiful pair of green eyes and mess of black hair. Tommy’s mouth hung open and he froze with the smokes held out towards the man. 

“Oh fuck,” the stranger began to stumble backwards, “Sorry man... I-I’ll just...”

Maybe it was the buzz leftover from the beer, or maybe it was because those green eyes had been haunting his subconscious for two weeks, but as the man turned to leave Tommy said, “Wait, you forgot your smoke.”

The man turned back to meet Tommy’s eyes, surprise written across his face. He hesitantly reached out and took a cigarette, not breaking eye contact.

“I’m Tommy,” he heard himself say.

The other man blinked, completely disarmed and very tense, “Nikki.”

Tommy found himself totally calm for some reason, despite the phantom feeling of a switchblade at his neck. “So did you enjoy the bread?” He snickered. 

Nikki cracked a small smile but did not seem to relax, “It was great, did you make it?”

Tommy nodded, “I work at a bakery.”

“You don’t look like the type.”

With a laugh, Tommy answered, “I know, but I’ve always been freakishly good at baking... And it was the first job I found.”

“Freakishly good at baking,” Nikki muttered thoughtfully, “I guess I can’t judge... I used to knit.”

“Pardon?” Tommy asked incredulously.

“Y’know... knitting like scarves and shit,” Nikki’s sounded slightly embarrassed, “I used to spend a lot of time at my grandma’s.”

“You don’t look like the type,” Tommy teased with a broad smile.

Nikki shook his head and grinned back, “Thank god for that.”

Tommy chuckled, in complete agreement. Nikki was gorgeous with his dark hair, green eyes, and perfect lips. Tommy liked his men almost exactly how Nikki looked, there was nothing he found fucking hotter than the rocker vibe that he had going on. The pair lapsed into silence and neither moved for a couple of minutes, except to take a drag.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you, y’know,” Nikki was the first to break the silence, his words made Tommy wonder if he felt guilty for robbing him.

Tommy hummed in thought, “I didn’t know at the time. But honestly you looked at least half as afraid as I was.”

Nikki stiffened a bit, “I’ve only done that a couple of times... It’s awful.”

“Why do you do it then?”

“It’s a last resort, if I haven’t eaten in a few days and I need money for food. I feel really bad, I must have traumatized at least a dozen people in the last year, but every time it’s because I have no other choice.”

With a pang of sadness, Tommy nodded. He felt no animosity towards the man next to him, desperation can make people do worse things than that, and he was just grateful he’d never been in that position. Nikki seemed like a genuine good person who had been backed into a corner. “How long have you been on the streets?”

“About a year,” Nikki was still physically tense, despite his honest words. It was like the weight of the conversation was making his back hurt.

“I’m sorry,” He really was. 

“Fuck off,” Nikki snapped, “I don’t need your pity.”

Unfazed, Tommy let out a booming laugh, “Dude you stole my bread, don’t tell me to fuck off.”

In spite of himself, Nikki smiled again. 

In a moment that he would come to blame on the beer, Tommy blurted out, “Are you hungry right now?”

Hesitance furrowed Nikki’s brow momentarily, then he exhaled softly, “Starving.”

“I’ve got instant noodles and beer at home... Want some?” Tommy didn’t even stop to contemplate the sheer insanity of inviting the man that once held a switchblade to his throat into his home. All impulsivity and heart, Tommy’s thoughts went no further than recognizing that the (beautiful) man needed help and offering it to him.

Nikki looked like he wanted to say no, which Tommy would’ve understood. There was no way that spending a year living on the streets would make him eager to trust strangers either. After a couple more beats of silence Nikki finally spoke.

“I don’t want your pity dude, and I don’t have any money to pay you back.”

Tommy shrugged, “I don’t want money, I just want to hang out.”

Nikki looked completely bemused, “Yeah okay... We can hang out.”

“Sweet, let’s go.” Tommy couldn’t help the pang of excitement and the quickening of his heart beat.

Tommy turned, gestured for Nikki to follow and explained that it was only a short walk. Nikki trailed slightly behind him almost as if he was ready to take off running at any minute. 

“Look man... I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but I robbed you with a knife to your throat. Why in the fuck do you want to hang out?” Sadness hung in the air around Nikki’s words, although he tried to sound gruff, “You should be running away right now, you don’t know who I am or what I might have done if the situation had gone differently.”

It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason Tommy chose to ignore it. Of course, the smart thing would be to not invite the homeless man who robbed him into his house, but Tommy always figured that the smart thing and the interesting thing were rarely the same. He had been thinking about this man and his fearful green eyes for two long weeks, and he absolutely needed to know more. Fully aware that he couldn’t tell Nikki that he had been captivated by his eyes, Tommy settled for a different truth.

“Everyone’s got a unique story, I think it’s important to listen... Not that I expect you to tell me your story or anything... Only if you want to, we don’t have to talk at all if you’re not comfortable,” He was beginning to ramble, desperate to give a good reason without making Nikki run off. “And you just said that you wouldn’t have hurt me.”

“But you don’t know that for sure... I don’t even know that for sure. What if I was capable of stabbing you?”

“You don’t look like the type,” Tommy shot him a cheeky grin, desperate to lighten the mood. “And besides, you didn’t stab me so there’s no point in thinking about it.”

Nikki nodded with a small smile playing at his lips, seemingly satisfied. The pair lapsed into a pensive silence, no awkwardness in the air.

A few minutes later Tommy was unlocking the door of his apartment and leading Nikki inside.

“I have a roommate, but he won’t be home until 3 am,” Tommy walked across the room and flicked on the kitchen lights. “Sorry about the mess... We don’t really know what to do about the cockroaches so we light them on fire.” Tommy pulled two beers out of the fridge and stopped short when he turned to give one to Nikki.

Nikki stood right next to the door looking extremely tense. His eyes were darting around the room, as if he was assessing for danger, ready to run out the door at a moment’s notice. Tommy felt an ache in his heart, and an intense urge to do whatever it would take to get that fearful look off Nikki’s face. 

“Y’know you can leave at any time,” Tommy spoke gently, “I won’t try to stop you or anything.”

Nikki nodded curtly and met Tommy where he stood to accept the beer. Up close and under the glow of the dim kitchen light, Tommy could see that Nikki looked no more than a few years older than him, although clearly unclean was still devilishly handsome. Tommy knew he had been looking just a little too long when Nikki dropped his gaze to the floor and cracked open his beer. Tommy blinked and tried to refocus.

“You can sit down while I make the noodles,” Tommy gestured to the mismatched bar stools on the other side of the counter. “I also have some more of the cheese bread that you stole from me, if you’re interested.”

Nikki finally cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. “Give me the fuckin’ cheese bread,” He grumbled, “And it’s not healthy to dwell on the negative things in life you know, you need to move on.”

Tommy laughed loudly and threw a piece of cheese bread at Nikki, “I let you into my house and you shit all over me?”

Nikki laughed as he caught the bread before it hit his face and tore a large piece off with his teeth. That laugh lifted Tommy’s heart in ways he wasn’t prepared for, and he swelled with pride knowing that it was he who had caused it. As Nikki chewed, his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly in pleasure. Tommy gaped at him dumbly, suddenly distracted from opening the ramen. He took a swig of his beer, and quickly busied himself with preparing the noodles, a feeble attempt to ignore the intrusive thought about how pretty Nikki looked.

A couple minutes later Nikki had finished the bread and reopened his eyes, “That was fuckin’ incredible.”

Tommy placed the cooked instant ramen in front of Nikki, “I know bread and instant noodles is a very fancy and healthy dinner so try not to get too excited, alright?”

Nikki snorted and tore into the bowl of noodles ferociously. It was clear from the way Nikki was shoveling the food into his mouth that it has probably been a while since he’d had a hot meal. He looked positively feral as he hunched over the steaming noodles. Tommy watched him in fascination. Something about Nikki made Tommy want to protect him, to make him feel safe. Maybe it was the way Nikki’s eyes conveyed so much emotion, or maybe it was because Tommy could see how he was a good person forced to do bad things, but he could tell there was an incredible amount of depth there, and he wanted nothing more than to swim in those waters. He walked over to the shitty stereo on the counter and put on Aerosmith, desperate for a distraction. Nikki looked up from his food, a smile on his lips.

“I love Aerosmith,” Nikki said excitedly, “They’re the reason I got into music.”

“What do you play?” Tommy asked.

“Bass is my thing. If I can ever get back on my feet I want to start a band... Do you play anything?”

“I’m a drummer,” Tommy responded, equally enthused, “That’s why I moved to LA, I want to get into music.”

Nikki gave Tommy a broad, easy smile, and Tommy felt dazed like he had looked directly into the sun.

“Well drummer maybe one day I’ll get to see what you’ve got.”

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, “I wanna hear you play too.”

Nikki’s smile faltered, “I hope one day I’ll be able to buy a bass again, it’s been forever since I’ve played.”

Tommy hesitated before speaking, he wanted to know more but was afraid to pry, “If you don’t mind me asking... How did you end up on the streets?” 

“It’s a bit of a long story but the shorter version is that my mom gave more of a shit about her revolving door boyfriends than she ever did about me,” Nikki dropped his gaze and picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of his black jacket. “She kicked me out a few years ago and I was staying with my boyfriend until this time last year... He was a terrible person. He held it over my head that I needed him and I was so completely alone... I didn’t even consider leaving when he started hitting me. I lost my job because they thought I was constantly getting into bar fights and I looked unprofessional. One day I just snapped. He smashed my bass against the wall and I completely lost it. I beat him within an inch of his life and walked out the door. I guess I figured it would be better to sleep behind dumpsters than put up with any more of his bullshit. I just had no idea that a year later I’d still be on the streets.”

Tommy’s heart broke for him, but he also found himself overwhelmingly angry. The fact that anyone could hurt their child or partner horrified him, but it enraged him that someone had treated Nikki so terribly. He raked a hand roughly over his eyes, pushing his hair out of the way and trying to come up with something to say that didn’t sound pitying.

Nikki’s eyes snapped up to Tommy after the momentary silence, “Oh shit dude sorry.. That was super personal and oversharing, it’s just been so long since I’ve had a real honest conversation and you just seem like a good guy and you look like you’re trustworthy, I didn’t mean to make you uncomf-”

“Nikki,” Tommy interrupted his rambling, “Don’t apologize, I’m glad you felt like you could be real. Honestly, I’m sorry all that happened to you.”

Nikki softened a bit, like he was letting his guard down, “Thanks man... It’s actually really nice to talk about it all. I don’t remember the last time someone wanted to know my story, and gave me food on top of it all. I still don’t get why you’re doing this all for a stranger.”

Tommy rounded the counter and sat on the barstool next to Nikki, mostly so that he could stare straight ahead and avoid the other man’s gaze when he spoke next, “If I’m being completely honest, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you robbed me. You just looked so terrified, and you’re probably not much older than me, and well... I thought you were fuckin’ hot.”

Nikki gaped at him, mouth hanging open, “I had a switchblade against your neck!”

Tommy felt his face grow hot, “Well obviously I was shitting my pants, but I was scared not blind!”

Nikki began to laugh loudly, bordering on hysterics. That beautiful sound gracing Tommy’s ears made him join in, laughing at the ridiculousness of his statement.

Nikki wiped at a tear of laughter and placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “Dude you have terrible survival instincts.”

Tommy’s brain immediately short circuited when Nikki touched him and his heart exploded with desire. Very quickly he had to be honest with himself and admit that he wanted to wrap Nikki in his arms and kiss him with all the tenderness that the older man had never felt. 

“Um,” Nikki broke a silence that Tommy hadn’t realized was happening, “Let me know when you want me to go, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Stay here tonight,” Tommy blurted out, inwardly cringing at the eagerness in his voice. “I’ve got a perfectly good couch that’s itching to be slept on... and you can even take a shower while you’re at it!”

Nikki shook his head in disbelief, seemingly overtaken with shock at Tommy’s generosity. “Dude, I couldn’t. I don't want to put you out like that, and besides you don’t even know me.”

“I know enough to know that you’re not a bad guy,” In this, Tommy was confident, “And besides it wouldn’t be putting me out at all, you need a place to crash and I’ve got a place for you to crash... It’s just simple math.”

Nikki chuckled, “I guess I can’t argue with math.”

Tommy inwardly fist pumped, “Bathroom is the first door on the right, there’s towels under the sink.”

Nikki stood and placed another hand on Tommy’s shoulder, this time more deliberately, “Thanks again Tommy.” Then he walked away, like he hadn’t just given Tommy heart palpitations.

Tommy stayed where he was for a few seconds, trying to remember how to breathe. The sound of water hitting the shower floor startled him out of his stupor. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from his room and laid them out on the couch. Waiting for Nikki to finish up, Tommy went back into his room and stared into the mirror, giving himself a ‘be cool’ pep talk.

“Tommy?” Nikki’s voice interrupted Tommy’s inner monologue. He left his room to meet Nikki in the hallway but stopped in his tracks when he saw the older man. Nikki emerged from the steamy bathroom, a towel slung low over his hips. He was definitely underweight, but still broad shouldered and toned. Smooth pale skin contrasted sharply with his raven hair, which pushed back from his face, no longer obscured a sharp jawline. Tommy had no self control and couldn’t help but notice the deep V-lines on Nikki’s hips and the dusting of black hair under his belly button, his treasure trail disappearing under the towel. Tommy’s mouth went dry, trying not to picture what was at the end of that treasure trail. He felt a swoop of arousal low in his belly, the urge to jump Nikki’s bones making him half hard in his jeans.

Nikki cleared his throat, eyebrows raised, “When you’ve gotten a good enough look,” he said teasingly, “I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes since mine are pretty gross.”

Tommy turned bright red, “I wasn’t- I mean, I don’t... I- oh fuck it whatever, yes I may have been looking, and yes you can borrow some clothes.” Tommy kissed his dignity goodbye with that sentence and grabbed some sweats and a shirt from his room. He gave them to Nikki, careful to maintain eye contact. The older man chuckled and disappeared back into the bathroom. Tommy exhaled and closed his eyes, thumping his head against the wall and trying to will his dick to stay soft. He cursed himself for being so awkward, but he’d never met a man that was so incredibly his type, so he figured he was probably doing better than expected and that he should quit while he was ahead. Not that Tommy wanted to stop spending time with Nikki, but he knew the longer they spent together, the faster his self-control would erode. 

When Nikki came out of the bathroom Tommy met him in the hallway again, “I made you a bed on the couch.” He led the older man to the living room and gestured to the blanket and pillow, “I don't have much for bedding so I hope it’s okay.”

Nikki turned to face him, looking serious. “Tommy... I can’t thank you enough for all of this, you have no idea how badly I needed it.”

Tommy didn’t have time to process the man stepping closer to him until Nikki had wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Tommy was quick to hug Nikki back, as warmly and tightly as he could. Nikki whispered another tender ‘thank you’ before pulling away far too soon.

“Goodnight Nikki,” Tommy whispered, before walking reluctantly to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed, heart pounding. His eyes were wide open and his every nerve ending on fire. He knew there was no way he’d be sleeping, and so he allowed his mind to fixate on Nikki; his eyes, his laugh, his arms wrapped around him, the way he smelled like Tommy’s shampoo. 

A couple hours later, Tommy still hadn’t calmed down. He decided to get up for some water, mostly just to kill time. As he walked blindly down the hallway he could hear Nikki’s gentle snoring, which endeared him to Tommy even more. He made his way into the pitch black kitchen, leaving the lights off to avoid waking Nikki. This would prove to be fruitless, because not 5 seconds later, Tommy knocked a glass off the counter which shattered loudly on the floor. Before Tommy could yell ‘fuck,’ a panicked yelp and a loud thud came from the living room. 

Tommy flicked on the kitchen lights and hurried into the living room to see what happened. He was startled to see Nikki on the floor, scrambling to get to the front door. 

“Nikki wait!” Tommy called desperately, “I dropped a glass, I’m sorry!”

Nikki whipped around, eyes focusing on Tommy. It looked like he took a minute to remember where he was, and when he did, he deflated visibly. He curled up against the side of the couch and buried his head in his trembling hands. Concern flooding Tommy, he walked over to Nikki and crouched down on the floor in front of him. 

“Nikki... Are you okay?” Tommy whispered.

Nikki sniffled wetly, and Tommy realized he was crying. “Oh shit babe... I’m so sorry,” guilt twisted Tommy’s insides, “Can I touch you?”

Tommy’s hand was already outstretched and when the older man nodded, he rubbed a soothing hand over his back. At the touch, Nikki choked out a sob and threw himself towards Tommy and although startled, he managed to catch him. He pulled Nikki carefully onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him. The older man sobbed into the crook of Tommy’s neck, trembling uncontrollably. Tommy’s heart ached, wanting to do anything to make up for scaring Nikki this bad, desperate to take away the hurt however Nikki needed him to. He buried his face in Nikki’s hair, humming a soft tune and rubbing his back gently. After a few minutes, Nikki’s shaking slowed down, and the sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Tommy was lost in thought, wondering how the confident man who had teased him earlier about staring too long was the same man shaking, curled up in his arms, and beginning to realize just how deep Nikki’s trauma ran. 

“M’sorry,” Nikki mumbled into Tommy’s neck.

Tommy shook his head gently and continued to rub his back, “Don’t be, I’m sorry I scared you.”

“My ex boyfriend would always start breaking shit before he hurt me,” Nikki explained quietly, “The noise just set me off is all.” 

He began to untangle himself from Tommy, wiping at his face and looking embarrassed. Before Nikki could pull away completely, Tommy caught one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. “Come to bed with me,” he murmured, “I don’t want to make you sleep alone after that.”

Nikki’s still red eyes locked with Tommy’s brown ones, and he nodded shyly. Without thinking, Tommy gently kissed Nikki’s knuckles, and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t pull away. Both men stood slowly, and walked toward Tommy’s room. Nikki gestured to the washroom and mumbled something about washing his face. Tommy laid down in bed and waited, throwing the covers over Nikki when he slid in next to him. Tommy wanted nothing more than to pull the other man close, but was afraid to make him uncomfortable; he’d been through enough already. He felt his heart soar when Nikki whispered through the dark, “Tommy, can we cuddle?”

“Please,” Tommy groaned, swiftly pulling Nikki into his chest. Nikki let out a giggle, a freaking giggle and Tommy couldn’t stand it for a second longer.

“Nikki, I’ll be honest, I wanna kiss you so fuckin’ bad.”

“Then do it,” Nikki’s voice had regained some of its previous confidence, which Tommy barely had time to register.

His fingers tilted Nikki’s face up and he kissed the man tenderly but desperately, like he was the air Tommy needed to live. Nikki kissed him back full of passion, and carded his fingers gently through Tommy’s hair, trying to get impossibly closer. After a few of the most passionate moments of Tommy’s life, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together.

“Stay with me,” Tommy breathed, “As long as you want to be here... Please stay with me.”

Nikki nodded fervently, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Tommy grinned, and then looked thoughtful, “You know... All this talk about you being a danger to me, how did you know I wasn’t going to try to hurt you?”

Nikki smiled cheekily, “I didn’t, but you don’t look like the type.”


	2. You're Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Nikki's first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderfully kind words about part one, it made me super happy! For those who mentioned that this could be a multi chapter work, I did consider that when I started part one, but decided to wrap it up because I have another idea for a multi chapter fic that I'm really excited about... Stay tuned for that! I may pick this one back up at a later date because there are a lot of ideas I have for it, but for now this will be it so that I can start my new one. Anyways here's some shameless smut, hope it's okay!

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Tommy was seeing red, fists balled up by his sides.

“Tommy just listen,” Vince snapped, “The guy robs you, you invite him over, tell him that you like him after a couple of hours, and he happens to like you back? That quickly? That sounds pretty fuckin’ unlikely.”

“What the fuck are you saying?” Tommy growled at him, fists twitching with the urge to sucker punch the blonde.

“All I’m saying is that he was homeless, found out you liked him, and now he lives here! Don’t you think there’s a chance he’s just using you?”

That was it. In a fit of rage, Tommy launched himself at Vince, his fists connecting with every part of the shorter man he could reach. Despite Vince’s height disadvantage he was much more solid than Tommy, who was built like a rail. He managed to get a few jabs in before he got on top and pinned Tommy. Blood dripped from Vince’s nose, staining Tommy’s t-shirt.

“You fucking asshole,” Vince snarled, “I’m just trying to look out for you.”

Tommy quit fighting to punch Vince, knowing those words were genuine, but rage still thundered in his veins. “Fuck off,” he spat, “You don’t even know him.”

Vince got off of Tommy, pulling his shirt up to catch the blood flowing from his nose, “Whatever dude, I’m out of here.” He walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

Seconds later the door opened again, “Hey, what the fuck happened to Vince?” Nikki walked into the house with a bag of groceries (hot dogs and beer) and blinked when he processed Tommy on the floor.

Tommy shook his head and sat up, “Just a little fight babe, no big deal.”

“You’re bleeding T-Bone, come here,” Nikki pulled Tommy to his feet and tugged him into the bathroom. Tommy reached up to touch his forehead and felt blood on his fingers, so he let Nikki sit him down on the edge of the tub. Nikki wet a cloth down and pressed it to the cut above Tommy’s eyebrow.

“This doesn’t look like a little fight,” Nikki murmured.

Tommy winced at the sting, “Really Nik, don’t worry about it.”

“It was about me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Vince is an idiot,” Tommy didn’t meet his eyes, “It doesn’t matter what he thinks.”

Nikki sighed, “Well I’ve only got a few minutes before I have to leave for my job interview so maybe we can talk about it after?”

Tommy nodded, hoping he would forget about it before then.

“So how do I look?” Tommy grinned when Nikki pulled the cloth away, “Badass? Dangerous?”

Nikki laughed and lifted his chin with a gentle finger, “Very hardcore, and very sexy.”

Eager as ever, the younger man pulled Nikki into a fiery kiss. Tommy moaned when Nikki’s tongue pushed into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Nikki pulled away after a couple of minutes, and both were left panting and red-lipped. 

“Fuck,” Nikki groaned, “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“More to look forward to when you come home,” Tommy gave him one final kiss, “Now get out of here, you’re gonna be late.”

Nikki chuckled, “See you soon, babe.”

When the front door shut, Tommy went and flopped down on his bed, completely exhausted. Nikki had been living with him for three weeks now, and things between them were going really well. Every new thing he learned about Nikki left him even more enamoured, he was strong, intelligent, sexy, and secretly very sensitive. Tommy thought back to Vince’s words, getting angry again. Vince had no idea what he was talking about, of course Nikki wasn’t using him, they had a real connection. On the other hand, Tommy could understand how it looked too good to be true, and yes, he was definitely one to over romanticize things, but that didn’t mean Nikki didn’t have feelings for him... He hoped. Insecurity bloomed in his chest and he sunk into a mental spiral. They hadn’t even had sex yet, Tommy wasn’t usually one to wait, but he was nervous to tell Nikki that he’d never had sex with a man before. Nikki hadn’t brought it up, and they’d never gone past a few steamy kisses... What if Nikki didn’t actually want him, and that’s why he’d never taken things further... What if Vince was right?

Tommy shook his head, trying to dislodge the horrible thoughts. He got up and ridded himself of the shirt with Vince’s blood on it, and figured a hot shower might make him feel better.

After his shower Tommy laid down on his bed, trying to distract himself. He didn’t need to try for long because a few minutes later, the front door opened and shut, and a very excited Nikki came barreling into the room, tackling Tommy on the bed.

“T-Bone!” Nikki kissed all over his face, making Tommy squirm, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I got the job!” Nikki yelled, a huge smile overtaking his face.

Tommy grinned back, genuinely happy, “That’s incredible! Congrats Nik!”

Nikki pulled back from Tommy and sat up on the bed, “So I was thinking, if you want me to move out, I’ll probably be able to afford rent somewhere else in a couple of weeks. And I swear I won’t be offended if you want me to go, we skipped some big steps! I mean, we’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks and we’re already living together. I thought maybe if I live somewhere else it would take the pressure off, I want this to last, you’re so important to me, I have to make sure we do this right.” Nikki’s excited chatter trailed off as he waited for Tommy’s response.

Tommy was overwhelmed in that moment. Nikki’s words destroyed the insecurity and doubt that had been festering in his heart. He felt reassured, confident, and guilty for ever having doubted Nikki’s feelings for him. 

“I don’t want you to go unless you want to,” Tommy said honestly, “If that’s what you need, I totally support you, but for the record, I’d definitely rather have you here.”

Nikki laughed, “Thank God, I don’t want to move out. I’ll start paying rent as soon as I get my first paycheck.”

Tommy grinned widely, “We’re gonna be able to save up for some instruments now.”

Nikki let out an excited whoop and captured Tommy’s lips in an eager kiss. Tommy responded enthusiastically, heart full and desperate to show Nikki how he felt. He tangled his fingers in Nikki’s hair, arching off the bed slightly to deepen the kiss. Nikki let out a delicious moan and rolled on top of him to straddling his waist. Tommy tugged at Nikki’s shirt, and the older man pulled it off, quickly attaching his lips to Tommy’s neck when he was done. Tommy moaned breathlessly, growing rock hard in his jeans. He bucked his hips against Nikki’s eyes rolling back at the friction on his aching cock. Nikki growled in response, pushing Tommy’s hips against the bed in a display of dominance and rutting his own erection against Tommy’s. Electricity shot through Tommy’s every nerve, he’d never been so horny in his life. 

“Nik,” Tommy breathed, “Just a sec.”

Nikki pulled away slightly, eyes wide with concern, “What’s wrong babe?”

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and decided to just say it, “I’ve never had sex with a man before.”

He heard Nikki’s gentle ‘oh’ and opened his eyes. “I wondered...” Nikki said gently, “That’s why I didn’t push us further, I wanted to go at your pace.”

Tommy nodded, still flushed with arousal, “I’m ready.”

Nikki flashed a predatory grin and leaned down to reattach his lips to Tommy’s neck. He sucked a hickey just under Tommy’s jaw and then nipped at his earlobe, “I gonna fuck you so good baby.”

Tommy moaned in response, “I want you so fuckin’ bad.” 

Nikki pulled Tommy’s shirt off and trailed soft kisses down his chest. He nipped gently at Tommy’s hips and then undid his button and fly with his teeth. Nikki pulled Tommy’s jeans and boxers off and took his erection into his hand. His back arched in pleasure as Nikki gave him a couple of slow strokes before settling between Tommy’s legs and taking the head of his throbbing cock into his mouth. 

Tommy lost sense of time as Nikki sucked him off, it was easily the best blowjob he’d ever gotten. As Nikki’s tongue ran up the vein on his cock, his head spun and he let out a primal moan. He opened his eyes, to watch Nikki, unable to remember when he’d closed them. Nikki’s lips were red and puffy around his dick and his cheeks hollowed as his head bobbed up and down on Tommy’s cock, his eyes blown wide with arousal. Beyond that, Tommy was nearly sent over the edge when he saw that Nikki had a hand down his own pants, and was jerking himself off while he blew Tommy.

“Fuck me, Nik,” Tommy begged, for Nikki’s cock to fill him up.

Nikki pulled off of Tommy’s cock and crawled up to kiss him deeply. As Nikki hovered over him, Tommy pulled Nikki’s pants down to his thighs and wrapped his hand around his dripping erection. Nikki moaned into Tommy’s mouth, spurring him to stroke faster. 

“Fuck, T-Bone,” Nikki gasped, cheeks red and pupils blow with arousal, “I can’t wait to be inside you. Do you have lube?”

Tommy nodded and grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, giving it to Nikki. Nikki coated his fingers and circled his index finger around Tommy’s entrance teasingly.

Tommy whined and pushed back against Nikki’s finger, more aroused than he’d ever been. Nikki pushed his finger inside, stretching him out carefully. When he relaxed, Nikki added a second finger, fucking them in and out of Tommy rhythmically and grinding his own cock against the bed, overcome with arousal from the warm, tight feeling on his fingers. Tommy writhed under the older man, hips bucking to meet Nikki’s hand. When Nikki had added a third finger and stretched Tommy out properly, he pulled away, making Tommy clench at the sudden loss of contact. Nikki stroked lube onto his cock, eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure. He then leaned forward and gave Tommy a hot, passion-filled kiss and lined his cock up at Tommy’s entrance. 

“Are you ready baby?” Nikki breathed. 

Tommy nodded desperately and tried to relax as Nikki pushed slowly into him. Momentary burning turned into pleasure as Nikki buried the full length of his cock inside him. He moaned Nikki’s name loudly, cock twitching on his belly at the feeling of Nikki’s erection stretching him out. Nikki threw his head back and moaned, as he began to thrust in and out of Tommy slowly, showing considerable restraint until the younger man adjusted to his girth.

“Fuck babe you’re so tight,” Nikki growled.

Tommy groaned in response. “F-Faster Nik,” He begged.

Nikki complied immediately, fucking Tommy hard and fast, previous restraint gone completely. Tommy’s hands scratched at the older man’s back, leaving red lines on his pale skin. He practically screamed in pleasure when Nikki shifted slightly, changing the angle just enough to start pounding into his prostate. Stars exploded in Tommy’s vision and heat began to pool in his belly. 

“Nik,” He gasped, “M’close.”

Nikki continued to pound into his prostate, chasing his own release, and wrapped a hand around Tommy’s cock, jerking him off quickly. Tommy’s back arched off the bed and his toes curled, he was unable to stop the stream of curses falling from his lips. Nikki nailed his prostate one last time and Tommy’s orgasm exploded out of him, with a wrecked moan. He spilled over Nikki’s hand, cum landing on his chest and stomach. He rode out his earth-shattering climax, meeting Nikki’s thrusts and clenching around him. 

Without warning, Nikki cried out a loud, “Tommy- fuck!” and came as well, the sight of the younger man completely wrecked beneath him sent him over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside Tommy, thrusts uneven and sloppy. He rode out the aftershocks, sucking on Tommy’s bottom lip as his hips slowed down. 

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered breathlessly. 

Nikki pulled out carefully, making the younger man feel woefully empty. He collapsed on the bed next to Tommy, out of breath.

Tommy curled into Nikki’s side, burying his face into the older man’s neck. “Holy fuck,” He murmured.

Nikki grinned, looking proud, “How do you feel Tom?”

Looking completely dazed and well-fucked, Tommy chuckled, “I’ve never cum so hard in my fuckin’ life. I can’t believe we waited three weeks to do that.”

Nikki wrapped his arms around the younger man and ran gentle fingers up and down his back. “That was so fucking hot T-Bone. Totally worth the wait.”

Tommy hummed, pleased and exhausted. His eyelids began to droop, he’d never been so relaxed in his life. In the arms of his lover, he drifted off into an easy, dreamless sleep.

/////

Two weeks later, Tommy walked out of the summer evening and into the apartment to find Vince and Nikki in the kitchen together, Nikki cheering as Vince chugged half a bottle of Jack. Vince slammed the bottle down on the counter, next to a stunning amount of full liquor bottles and six packs. 

“You crazy motherfucker!” Nikki roared in glee. He picked up the bottle himself and took a long swig. Vince clapped Nikki on the back and yelled, “Fuck yeah!”

Tommy stood in the doorway, a smile playing on his lips as he watched his two favorite idiots finally get along. He and Vince had reconciled a couple of days after their fistfight, once Tommy explained that Nikki was planning on paying rent, Vince eased up. Despite the small progress, Nikki and Vince were constantly butting heads and Tommy hadn’t seen them get along until that moment. 

A loud whoop from Nikki shook Tommy from his thoughts with a chuckle. Nikki whipped around and yelled, “T-Bone!” excitedly. 

Tommy gave him an indulgent peck on the lips and gestured to the booze, “Where the fuck did you get this?”

Nikki grinned, “I got my first paycheck, so you and Vince can consider it back rent.”

Tommy laughed and swiped the bottle, taking a sip while Nikki wrapped an arm around his waist and nibbled on his earlobe, whispering, “Let’s take the bottle back to our room, I wanna do body shots off of you.”

Tommy inhaled sharply in excitement and let Nikki lead him to their room, already hard in anticipation.


End file.
